


Traumatized

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor blood warning, dad Snatcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: After Hat Kid goes through something traumatizing. Snatcher helps her get better.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 42





	Traumatized

**Author's Note:**

> So after an incident at work I decided to write this fanfic hoping as a way to cope with what happened. I’m not going to say what happened as I already told people I’m close to about it, and I kind of want to keep venting away from my stories unless it’s important. Hence why I wrote this.
> 
> If you're wondering about me, I’m okay. I’ve healed from the incident thanks to my friends and some needed rest.
> 
> Other than that I hope you like this fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy!

_The kid was finally asleep_

_Thank goodness_

Snatcher sighed as he relaxed in Hat Kid’s pillow pile. After three days of no sleep and bawling into the soul stealing ghost chest. Hat Kid finally got some sleep.

He remembered what happened that day

_Snatcher was reading his book and relaxing. Hat Kid told him she was just going to grab a snack with her little mustache friend, which surprised him that the two became friends again after their battle. Suddenly he saw his minions and a dweller telling him to follow them. He didn’t know what they were trying to show him, until he froze to see the kid bruised and had a bloody nose sobbing._

_The ghost quickly went over to the little girl and pulled her closer to him. “W-who did this to you?” Snatcher asked. The kid didn’t tell him and just cried into his chest. “Did that Mustache brat do this to you?! I knew she wouldn’t change!” He growled._

_“IT WASN’T!” Hat Kid cried._

_Snatcher paused. “Then who?” He asked._

_Hat Kid pulled away and sniffled a bit. The child was shaking from what happened and tried to say who, but she couldn’t._

_The soul stealing ghost looked around his forest to sense if whoever did this to the kid was still out there, but he couldn’t sense anything. Quickly, he grabbed the kid and brought him inside his tree home so she could get treatment._

_Even after he bandaged her up, Hat Kid still cried and held on to Snatcher tightly like a lifeline. Never before, during the time the kid was with him did he see the kid act like this before. She was usually her hyperactive, kind hearted self. Even when people were mean to her she showed strength and bravery, never fear. Unless it involved her Time Pieces or Vanessa, but she never cried over them._

_Snatcher growled vowing to kill and destroy the soul over the scum who did this to her. He asked the mustached kid and she told him what she saw. Someone heard about Hat Kid and her Time Pieces and begged for her to give him one to help fix his life. When she said no the guy took his anger out on her. Despite the emotional scars, the Mustache girl called for help which scared him off._

_However, Snatcher promised that once he finds this horrible bastard his head will be popped, no sliced off._

“N-no. No.” Hat Kid cried in her sleep.

Snatcher snapped out of his flashback and turned to see Hat Kid whimpering, tossing and turning in her bed. He closed his book, and quickly floated over to her. “K-Kid! Kiddo! Wake up!” He yelled, slightly shaking her. This however, was a bad idea.

Hat Kid tried to remove Snatcher off her still screaming and crying. “NO STOP! PLEASE DON’T HURT ME! STOP!” She screamed.

“KIDDO WAKE UP!” Snatcher yelled.

In a flash Hat Kid screamed waking up as tears were falling down her face like waterfalls. She was breathing heavily, looking around her room.

She was just dreaming.

She was okay.

She was safe.

Hat Kid let out a sigh, wiping away the tears from her eyes. “K-Kid.” Snatcher spoke up. Hat Kid turned to see Snatcher looking down at her worriedly. Hat Kid tackled Snatcher into a hug and cried into his chest. The soul stealing ghost sighed and rubbed the kid’s back and soothed the child, but even that didn’t calm her down.

Snatcher looked down at the planet, and his forest. He glanced back at the young girl and sighed. “Hold on kiddo.” He whispered and teleported down to Subcon.

It was nighttime in Subcon and Snatcher teleported down, and once he landed he gently put Hat Kid down.. Hat Kid’s crying slowed down a bit, but tears still fell on her face. “Why are we in Subcon?” She asked, he voice raspy from all that crying.

“When I was your age, and I had nightmares. My parents took me on a midnight walk to clear my head and calm down.” Snatcher explained. Even though Snatcher had the reputation of being cruel, and not caring for the kid he didn’t like seeing her suffer. He didn’t know when he started caring for the brat, and always denied it, but after the incident he truly did care for the kid.

Hat Kid sniffled. “I didn’t know you had nightmares?” She asked.

Snatcher crossed his arms giving a smug smile. “I wasn’t born a ghost kiddo. I was a kid like you at one point.” He confessed.

“I know that!” She snapped back, but in a quiet tone. “I mean you, having nightmares.” She replied.

“Everyone gets nightmares kiddo.” Snatcher revealed. “Even people like Vanessa have had them.”

“Really?”

Snatcher nodded. “Really.” He then held his hand out for Hat Kid to hold it. Slowly, the kid grabbed the shadow ghost’s hand and the ghost took the kid on a small walk around Subcon.

Subcon felt different this time around. It wasn’t spooky or full of adventure like Hat Kid saw it. Subcon at this time was calm and relaxing like the forests in her storybooks. Snatcher was right, a walk at night did help her just a bit.

Snatcher looked down at Hat Kid. She finally calmed down, but tears still glistened in her eyes. The soul stealing ghost looked up ahead and saw they weren’t far off where he wanted to take the kiddo.

The soul stealing ghost stopped seeing he finally made it to the place where he wanted to take Hat Kid. “Why are we here?” Hat Kid asked.

“Where I go when I’m feeling down.” Snatcher said. He then moved the bushes and Hat Kid’s eyes widened. It was an open area where the trees surrounded it, but you're still able to see the sky. Hat Kid’s eyes widened looking around as the stars were over her.

“Snatcher.” Hat Kid started. “This place is beautiful.” She whispered. Snatcher gave a soft chuckle. He knew the kid would’ve loved it. He floated over to a log and sat down and patted over the spot next to him for Hat Kid to sit. The kid went over to her BFF and sat right next to him.

Hat Kid’s eyes sparkled seeing the stars shining up in the sky. “The stars are beautiful tonight.” She commented.

“I see your feeling better.” Snatcher said, seeing the kid giving a small smile.

“A little.” Hat Kid sighed. Snatcher gave a frown seeing the kid wasn’t fully healed from her horrors. “But,” she continued making Snatcher look at her. “I’m glad you're making me feel better.”

Then Snatcher saw something on the kid he hadn’t seen in such a long time:

Hat Kid smiled.

Snatcher’s eyes widened as he smiled too giving one of his signature laughs. Hat Kid was confused till the soul stealing ghost grabbed her and spun around the opening as the two were laughing and having fun. Snatcher pulled Hat Kid close to him and Hat Kid did the same burying her face into his fluffy chest.

The two were like that for a moment before he heard a little yawn coming from Hat Kid. “Getting sleepy?” Snatcher asked. Hat Kid nodded in reply. With a snap of his fingers he teleported back to Hat Kid’s ship and put the kid to bed. “Night kiddo.”

“Night BFF.” Hat Kid tiredly replied before falling asleep with a smile. It melted Snatcher’s heart every time Hat Kid called him her BFF. He floated back to the kid’s pillow pile and took out a book, and read before he went to sleep himself.


End file.
